To Be Kept
by gravityangel
Summary: Rose returns to the Academy, after doing the unthinkable. She has promised two people, both two very different things. Can Rose find her heart again, and keep these promises? Or will she drive herself away? Please R&R. Richelle Mead owns characters.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't seen this place in two months. Looking at the rustic iron gate guarding St. Vladimir's Academy I felt waves of emotion. Emotions that were not my own, they were Lissa's.

I still can't believe I come out here once a day to see if she's on her way back. I guess the reason I do is that I miss her so much. Hmm I wonder who that is at the gate. It must be a visitor, because Alberta is on her way down here.

I fought my way back into my own head; now looking around for Lissa. I saw her sitting on the rocks, about thirty yards away from the guard booth. I also saw Alberta walking down towards me.

"May I ask who you are here to see?"

"Hello there Guardian! I take it you don't remember me?" I asked a smug smile starting to show.

"Hathaway!"

"Yepp. Nice to see you too." My sarcastic side was starting to show again.

"Rose, please stay here for a minute." Alberta said excusing herself.

"Princess Vasilisa, please come here for a moment. There is someone here I think you might want to see."

"Oh My God! Rose! Is that really you?!" Lissa asked running towards me.

I didn't even have time to answer, before she had me in a bear hug. Tears started to stream down my face, and she was sobbing. I knew my leaving to kill Dim….him was going to be hard on her, but I didn't think it would be this bad.

"Rose! Can we please go tell the others that you are here?" Lissa asked breaking my trance.

"Sure. Just please don't let them ask about…." I started trailing off, after being hit with many memories at once. I knew coming back here would be hard, but I just hoped that it wouldn't be unbearable. I also cam back knowing I had a promise to keep, and after all I always kept promises no matter how hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there everyone. This is my first fan fiction so please R&R. I want at least 5 reviews before I update again. Please and Thank You. –M.

Walking back up to the academy was harder than I thought it would be. I just kept thanking God that I didn't have to go by the cabin.

"Rose you okay?" Lissa had concern dripping from her voice.

I didn't notice until she asked, but I had tears silently streaming down my face just from thinking about the cabin. God! Anything concerning Dimitri was a weak spot for me.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I told her making a weak attempt at a smile.

"Hey stay here for a second okay? I want to surprise them." Lissa said.

"Hey Eddie, Christian, and Adrian I have something to show you all." Lissa was making me out to sound like a present!

Me being me, I just walked out from where I was standing over to their table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Yes, it really is me." I stated having seen their eyes starting to bulge out of their heads. I was still standing there, until Eddie ran around the table and scooped me up into a hug. I started laughing, and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Ed."

Christian was still sitting there with his mouth wide open looking like an idiot. I couldn't pass up this opportunity to make fun of Christian. That's just how we were. We acted like we hated each other, but really were like brother and sister.

"Hey Christian. You might want to shut your mouth, before something gets in it." I said the statement being full of innuendos.

"You are just jealous of Lissa being the one to score with me." He said laughing. I rolled my eyes. I missed him too, but I would never say that because he would never let me live it down.

"Adrian."

"Little Dhampir." Well at least it was his usual reply.

"Will you go outside with me I need to talk to you." I stated hoping he would get the meaning. When I left the academy he gave me full access to one of his bank accounts, and I made him a promise in return. A promise I was going to try and keep.

"Of course." He told me getting up ands walking with me outside. I led him around to a private park bench that was situated away from prying ears.

"Thanks for letting me have the money to hunt him." I was trying not to cry thinking about Dimitri.

"It was no problem." Said Adrian.

"About the promise I made you. To give you a chance when I came back, I'm going to try and keep it. I'm going to be honest with you. I'll always love a part of him, but I really want to try and be an 'us'." I was kind of hoping that he still wanted me.

"I'm willing to be patient, and help you heal. Of course I want to be an 'us'." He said smiling.

"Well in that case…" I leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Why don't we go tell Lissa and them the good news?" He said pulling me up by my hand. We started walking back towards the cafeteria, hands together fingers entwined. I was starting another new chapter in my life. One I had never expected to occur.


End file.
